un amour impossible mais secret
by drayloveuse
Summary: eli et grace s'aiment mais grace sort avec daniel et ils vont etre frere par alliance... venez lire


Grace révisait ses cours quand eli vint la voir

Eli : dit moi grace, tu pourrais m'aider pour une de mes chansons j'ai du mal a trouver des rimes

Grace : et jennifer elle est ou

Eli : elle m'a largué

Grace : je veux pas être la bouche trou eli

Eli : c'est pas ce que je te demande grace

Grace :et bien va voir d'autres filles car moi j'ai pas le temps

Eli : t'es une des meilleures compositrices que je connais et puis c'est toi qui m'a dit pour mes ex qu'elles me trompaient

Grace : et alors

Eli : je crois que tu pourrais m'aider

Grace : si tu le dis. Allez je coopère

Eli : t'es trop gentille comme fille. Bon ba a ce soir vers 7h00

Grace : de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, ma mère m'oblige à venir manger avec zoé ce soir

Eli : ouai je sais

Grace : et oui

Chez rick : 7h00

Lily entra avec grace et zoé qui courut directement vers jessie

Lily : salut tous le monde

Eli : salut

Rick : écouter les enfants, lily et moi avons décider de

Lily : d'emménager ensemble

Tous les enfants sont fous de joie sauf grace

Lily : ca va grace

Grace : j'ai pas envie de vivre avec eli

Lily l'emmène dans un coin ou elle peuvent parler seules

Lily : pourquoi

Grace : maman, je suis amoureuse de lui donc si cela devient mon frere par alliance ca va etre

Dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus

Lily : mais non, ne t'inkiete pas

3 mois après

Chambre de grace

Eli : dis moi grace

Grace : qu'est ce que tu veux eli

Eli : comme d'habitude

Grace : et alex elle t'inspire pas là

Eli : non a vrai dire en ce moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui m'inspire

Grace : et tu vas me dire que moi je t'inspires

Eli : exactement

Plus il parlait plus il s'approchait d'elle et à ces derniers mots il était tellement près d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle accéléré

Grace : eli….

Il n'attendit pas que sa phrase soit finit pour l'embrasser. Elle repondit au bout d'un petit moment

Grace : qu'est ce qu'on a fait

Eli : je crois que je t'ai embrasser

Grace : ouais mais on sera bientôt frere et sœur

Eli : faux, on n'a pas le même sang. Autrement dit si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je t'embrasse

Grace : c'est tentant sauf que en ce moment je ne suis pas libre

Eli : ah oui, j'oubliais ce cher Daniel

Grace : et alors

Eli : oh rien du tout, il est très gentil

Grace : je t'ai déjà dit que je serais pas ton moment d'un soir

Eli : je sais mais qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux

Grace : je te connais c'est tout

Eli : si tu le dis

Daniel : si elle dit quoi

Eli : oh salut Danny ça va

Daniel : tranquille

Eli : bon je vais allez répéter

Daniel : bah a toute à l'heure

Eli : ouai

Eli partit dans la cave pour se déchaîner sur sa guitare

Daniel : comment ça va mon bébé

Grace : comme je veux vu que tu es là

Daniel : oh c'est chou

Il l'embrasse et l'allonge mais Lily voit la scène

Lily : gra….. Oh mon dieu

Grace : maman ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Lily : ah ouais et tu peux m'expliquer alors ce que vous faisiez à part étudier le corps de ce garçon et vice versa

Daniel : je crois que je vais m'en allez en fin de compte

Dîner du soir 20h00

Personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce qu'eli engage la discussion

Eli : oh mais où est daniel

Lily : parti

Grace : t'avait pas à m'humilier comme sa devant mon petit copain

Lily : attends c'est le troisième que tu ramènes à la maison en un mois

Grace : et alors, je fais ce que je veux

Lily : ils sortent avec toi juste pour coucher

Grace : sauf que tu vois, je n'ai couché avec aucun d'eux

Lily : peut tu me dire alors ce que vous faisiez avec daniel

Grace : rien

Lily : ah moi je crois que non

Rick : les filles, on a un enfant à la table

Zoé : oh c'est bon j'ai 10 ans

Grace : tais toi aussi

Zoé : hey

Eli : je vais répétez, j'ai pas que ça a faire de vous entendre vous chamaillez

Grace : et moi je vais dans ma chambre

Chambre d'eli 00h00

Eli dormait à petit feu quand il sentit un souffle au dessus de lui puis des mains se poser sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux

Eli : grace ? grace mais qu'est ce que tu fais….

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement

Eli : ou la, les temps changent dis donc

Grace : non pas pour moi

Il sourit et recommença à l'embrasser tout en l'allongeant sur son lit

Eli : t'es sur que l'on vas pas se faire griller

Grace : non je pense pas, ton père et ma mère dorment à petit feu et les deux autres comme des bébés

Eli : cool alors

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent

Le lendemain chambre d'eli 6h00

Grace se réveilla doucement et sentit des bras l'entourer

Grace : eli réveille toi

Eli : hummmm c'est bon il est encore tôt

Grace : si ton père me voit avec toi, il va se poser des questions surtout qu'il croit que l'on se déteste

Eli : d'accord grace, retourne dans ton lit, on se voit au bahut

Grace : ouais

Eli : au fait ce soir ton père vient manger à la maison c'est ça ???

Grace : ouai avec tiphanie

Eli : qu'est ce qu'elle est sexe cte fille

Grace : tu parles de ma future belle-mère

Eli : oups mais pas autant que toi

Grace : tu sais te rattraper dis donc

Elle l'embrasse doucement

Grace : a tout à l'heure

Elle repart dans son lit

7h30

Lily : allez grace, on se lève

Grace : maman

Lily : non allez jeune fille on déjeune vite fait, c'est eli qui vous emmène tous

Grace : t'a gagné j'arrive

8h00

Eli : tout le monde embarque

Grace monte devant et jessie et zoé derrière

Il dépose d'abord zoé puis arrive au lycée

Une fois sortit de la voiture les trois jeunes gens se dispersent

Du coté de jessie

Sam : dis donc ton frère il est toujours aussi beau

Jessie : attention grace a déjà une main dessus à mon avis

Sam : je t'explique elle sort avec mon frère

Jessie : je sais

Sam : donc arrête de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi

Mindy : ce n'est pas dur de faire plus grosse qu'elle

Du coté de grace :

Grace : salut mon amour

Daniel : oh salut grace

Ils s'embrassent

Grace : ca va bien

Daniel : mouais, je me suis fais incendier ce matin par ma mère car la tienne l'a appelé pour lui dire ce que l'on faisait hier

Grace : je vais la tuer

Daniel : et toi ca c'est passer ou franchement tu t'es fait incendié comme je ne sais pas quoi

Grace : entre les deux

Daniel : oh ma pauvre, tu veux être réconforté

Grace : par toi bien sur

Marcus : que c'est chou

Daniel : va retrouver ta petite sœur elle c'est clair qu'elle voudra de toi

Marcus : ouai si tu le dis je vais plutôt rejoindre eli et sa bande

Du coté de eli

Eli : salut les gars ça gaze

Eric : tranquille

Eli : vous regarder quoi

Shane : grace et ce connard de daniel

Marcus : salut les mecs, eviter de regarder comme ca les deux tourtereaux

Shane : pour quoi, tu vas nous faire quoi

Marcus : moi rien du tout mais daniel fais de la boxe

Eric : nous du basket et et du foot alors kan il veut

Eli : dis moi marcus est ce que c'est serieux avec grace ce que vit daniel

Marcus : j'en sais rien du tout

Eric : arrête de mentir, t'es son meilleur pote alors il doit te dire ses ébats avec elle et si c'est un bon coup

Marcus : ouais il m'a dit que c'était une vraie chaudasse

Eli se sentait bouillir

Eli : ils ont couchés ???

Marcus : il m'a dit plusieurs fois

Eli : bizarre grace dis qu'elle n'a même pas vu son membre

Eric : je dirais que c'est elle qui ment

Shane : ouais c'est clair t'a vu comment elle se colle à lui

Landon : moi je suis sur que non que grace est une petite fleur bleue mais il n'y en a qu'un qui peut nous le confirmer et c'est bien toi eli

Eli : comment

Eric : je vois ce que tu veux dire landon

Scott : il veut dire que toi eli vu que tu vit avec elle ben tu dois la connaître sous tous les angles

Eli : faits attention à ce que tu dis gars

Eric : tu serais pas amoureux toi

Eli : non pas en ce moment

Eric : alors avec Alex van der woodsen c'est fini

Eli : non elle c'est une bonne copine c'est tout

Shane : pour passer du bon temps

Cooper : salut les gars

Eli : toi t'a pas dormi

Cooper : non j'étais avec une de tes ex

Eli : laquelle ??

Cooper : jen

Eli : a oué bah félicitations

Cooper : tu m'avais pas dis qu'elle était comme sa, t'aurais pu me prévenir

Jennifer : salut tendre agneau

Cooper : salut

Jennifer : salut eli

Elle lui fait la bise mais ça n'échappe pas à grace

Couloir du lycée 10h30

Grace marchait dans le couloir désert quand eli vint derriere elle

Eli : on s'amuse

Grace : ouais et toi avec jenny

Eli : c'est la copine de cooper

Grace : bon je vais allez en cours

Eli : mais arrete ca va sonner

Grace : c'est pour ça

Eli : allez vient avec moi. J'ai qu'histoire là

Grace : et moi maths

Eli : tu préfères ton prof à moi, c'est vexant d'être vaincu par un vieux chauve

Grace : rigole, rigole

Eli : oh fait alors avec daniel c'est très chaud et à ce qui parait t'es un pur bon coup à ce qu'il dit

Grace : quoi !!!!! mais j'ai jamais couché avec lui !!!!

Pour qu'elle arrête de parler eli l'embrasse

Grace : pas ici, ta sœur ou la sœur de daniel pourrait nous voir

Il l'entraine dans la salle à fourniture

Salle de fournitures

Grace : tu dois bien connaître cet endroit

Eli : ouais pour emmener des jeunes filles inoffensives

Grace : rigole pas !!

Eli : je n'oserai point gente dame

Grace : c'est ça

Chez les sammler

18h00

Eli et grace venait de rentrer et eli se dépecha de partir

Jake : oh mais c'est ma fille

Grace : salut papa

Lily : t'a fille qui a séché les cours et que j'ai retrouvée dans une position indécente hier avec son copain daniel

Jake : quoi !!!!! tu as séché les cours pour voir ton copain !!!!!!

Grace : pas exactement en fait

Jake : toi tu vas m'expliquer tous ça. Déjà, tu es prête a couché avec ce daniel puis tu sèches pour lui !!! C'est grave ma chérie

Grace : uno, je ne suis pas prête de coucher avec ce pov con excentrique et vantard et deuxio

Je n'étais pas avec lui pendant cette heure de cours que j'ai séché

Jake : on peut savoir avec qui tu étais

Grace : avec quelqu'un d'autre que daniel

Jake : comment il s'appelle

Eli : elle était avec moi. J'avais besoin d'elle pour un devoir et voila

Jake : comment oses tu faire séché ma fille pour tes intérêts personnels

Grace : j'étais d'accord

Lily : grace tu es consigné et toi eli on attend ton père qui arrive tout de suite pour savoir ta sanction

Rick : salut jake, ma chérie, les enfants. Que se passe t'il

Jake : ton chere fils a fait séché ma fille

Grace agrippe eli par le col, le colle au mur et l'embrasse

Grace : ca vous va comme excuse pour avoir séché. Eli et moi sommes ensemble

Lily : on avait remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sécher les cours et mentir a daniel grace

Grace : je vais tous lui dire demain. Mais je demande à ce que ceci reste entre nous

Lily : pas de probleme. Grace pourrais je te parler

Grace (_à eli_) : je reviens tout de suite après, je te rejoins

Petit salon

Grace : maman je sais c'est bizarre

Lily : tu peux le dire ouais

Grace : t'énerves pas

Lily : tu sais que t'a eu une heure de colle pour avoir séché !!!!

Grace : c'est la procédure habituelle et j'en assumes totalement les consequences

Lily : bien. Maintenant tu vas me raconter ton histoire avec eli dès le debut

Grace : maman

Lily : oh que si jeune fille

Grace : d'accord. Je sais eli et moi sommes différents

Lily : ah bon, on dirais pas

Grace : d'accord, on emmené beaucoup de copains copines a la maison en un mois

Lily : ouais bon bref raconte l'histoire

Grace :ok. Hier il m'a embrassé et hier soir on s'est endormis ensemble mais on a rien fait

Lily : ça m'etonnes que eli ne t'ai pas sauté dessus

Grace : maman ce n'est pas un tombeur de jupon pour moi

Lily : et quand il s'est fait les cheveux bleus juste pour sortir avec ton amie

Grace : carla est une de ses anciennes copines et alors, elle ne savait pas que je voulais être avec lui puis de toute façon Daniel est venu me voir et nous sommes encore ensemble

Lily : oui mais rassure moi vous n'avez pas.. enfin, je sais que eli couche mais toi il me semble que….

Grace : oui maman je suis encore vierge si c'est ça qui te préoccupe

Lily : ouf , j'aimerai savoir si tu es prête ou pas

Grace : a ton avis maman pourquoi je suis sorti avec beaucoup de gars en un mois.

Lily : j'avoue que

Grace : il y a eu des rumeurs

Lily : quelles rumeurs ?

Grace : que je serais enceinte

Lily : génial

Grace : et donc ils sont sortis avec moi juste pour coucher et j'ai refusé donc ils m'ont plaqué

Lily : oh chérie

Grace : c'est bon c'est oublié le problème c'est que daniel s'est mis à raconter que l'on avait couché ensemble et que j'était un bon coup

Lily : oh mon dieu

Grace : maman ne t'énerve pas je vais m'en charger avec Eli

Lily : qu'est ce que pense eli ?

Eli : je suis furax et en plus on ne peut se montrer ensemble car beaucoup de gens considère cela comme de l'inceste

Lily : c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ton père et moi avons un relation donc si les enfants aussi c'est assez bizarre.

Grace : mais on a rien demander maman

Eli : on est pas tomber amoureux pour faire jeu de foire

Lily : j'avais compris c'est bon

Jessie : salut, daniel est là grace

Eli : bon tu lui dis pas toute seule

Grace : ouais

Eli : allez courage

Daniel : tiens vous êtes là vous deux

Grace : ouais

Daniel : ba qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce

Grace : un certain mal de tête et beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé jusqu'à mes oreilles

Daniel : ah oui

Elle le gifle

Grace : tu n'es qu'un salopard

Daniel : quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Eli : tu as lançé la rumeur que c'était un super bon coup, que c'était une chaudasse

Daniel : oh sa

Eli : oui ça

Il lui fout un coup de poing

Daniel : mais qu'est ce que tu fouts toi

Grace : eli tu ne devrais pas t'en meler

Eli : il a été raconter des conneries sur toi !!!

Daniel : depuis quand tu la défend toi !!! je croyais que ce n'était qu'une pauvre conne a maman

Grace : quoi !!!

Eli : grace c'est pas ce que tu crois

Grace : mais bien sur

Daniel : si c'est vrai ce que je te dis mon bébé

Grace : toi tu ne m'appelles pas comme ca !! c'est fini entre nous ….et toi ne m'adresses plus la parole et n'essaye même pas de m'embrasser

Daniel : de t'embrasser !!!! Tu veux dire que vous deux vous êtes ensemble !!!

Grace : étiez ensemble comme nous

Eli : grace tu peux pas nous faire cela

Grace : je vais me gener

Eli : toi je vais te tuer

Daniel : attend c'est ta sœur alors me fait pas chier

Lily : tu sors de chez moi daniel et toi eli va la voir

Grace pleurait sur son lit quand elle entendit sa porte se refermer

Grace : maman laisse moi je suis pas d'humeur

Eli : ce n'est pas ta mere

Grace : eli

Eli : je suis désolé

Grace : je te faisais confiance ; je t'aimais et toi tu me traites de conne

Eli : t'étais conne de sortir avec lui oui

Grace : si j'étais conne de sortir avec lui c'est quoi alors l'insulte pour nous deux une pute incestueuse

Eli : arretes

Grace : eli…

Il l'embrasse plus fougueusement que d'habitude

Grace : hummm non on ne peut pas

Eli : on ne fait que s'embrasser mais si tu veux plus moi je suis d'accord a 100 pour 100

Grace : je t'aime

Eli : je t'aime aussi

Lily : je vous derange ???

Eli : non c'est bon je pense

Lily : avec ton pere eli bien sur nous sommes pas trop concentants mis je me demandait si ca t'interessait de vous installeez dans le garage pour voir si vous tenez le coup car vu que vous ne pourrez pas vous voir au lycée ben on a decidé de vous aménager le garage

A suivre….


End file.
